1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative impingement sprinkler with an adjustable outflow angle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The commonly used sprinkler for gardening applications (referred to as impingement sprinkler that can rotate automatically during the sprinkling process) mainly comprises a main body, inflow tube, upper frame, rotating member and outflow tube. The outflow tube facing the main body is arranged obliquely upwards, so that the water flow from inflow tube to outflow tube can be sprinkled as a parabolic water column. With the arrangement of rotating member, automatic rotary sprinkling can be achieved for irrigation purpose.
However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications:
When a typical sprinkler is used for sprinkling irrigation, the outflow tube with a preset beveling configuration allows the water flow to generate a parabolic sprinkling distance. With the arrangement of rotating member, the water flow could also generate a circular or oriented rotary sprinkling action. Yet, as the outflow tube of typical sprinkler is often designed with a fixed oblique angle, the water flow can only be sprinkled to a preset distance. As a general rule, the entire sprinkler has to be replaced if users intend to spray water to desired parabolic sprinkling distances via the outflow tube with a beveling configuration. In this case, a few types of suchlike outflow tubes have to be manufactured, leading to higher manufacturing cost and possible storage and maintenance problems of sprinklers.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.